mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Mouse
House of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation (now Disney Television Animation), that originally aired from 2001 to 2003. On September 2, 2002, an all night marathon of this show titled "Night of 1000 Toons" aired on Toon Disney. Disney's House of Mouse is a spin-off of the popular short-lived Disney series, Mickey Mouse Works, and featured many Mouse Works shorts as well as new shorts created specifically for the spin-off series. Plot The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "House of Mouse" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from other Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June Duck, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on House of Mouse. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney cartoons (some of which are classic theatrical cartoons from the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s, but most of which are reruns from Mickey Mouse Works). Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Wayne Allwine): Mickey Mouse is an entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner/master of ceremonies of the House of Mouse. Mickey is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor): Minnie Mouse is Mickey's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Minnie is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo): Donald Duck is Mickey's best friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Donald is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Mickey's fame and position at the club and tries to use every opportunity to usurp the top job but his guilty conscience prevents him from following through with his plans. *Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Daisy Duck is Donald's girlfriend and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Daisy harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. *Goofy Goof (voiced by Bill Farmer): Goofy is Mickey and Donald's friend, Max's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Goofy manages the club's restaurant operations. *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer): Pluto is Mickey's pet dog and club mascot. *Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer): Horace is Mickey's long-time friend and technician. Horace runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell): Clarabelle is Minnie's long-time friend and gossip columnist. Clarabelle collects gossip and rumors from all over Toontown for her talk show at the club. Her gossip has occasionally lead to problems for the club's staff. *Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden): Max Goof is Goofy's son and valet parking attendant. *Huey Dewey and Louie (voiced by Tony Anselmo): Huey, Dewey and Louie are Donald's three nephews and a house band with alternating names such as "The Quackstreet Boys", "Quackwork", "Kid Duck" and "The Splashing Pumpkins". *Gus Goose (voiced by Frank Welker): Gus Goose is Donald's cousin and executive chef of the club. A notorious glutton, Gus sometimes eats the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served. *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings): Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. *Scrooge McDuck: Scrooge is the temporary owner of the House of Mouse. But quickly quits because of how expensive it is to run the club. Non Mickey and Friends Characters *Magic Mirror (voiced by Tony Jay): Magic Mirror is a magical artifact and on-site consultant. Mickey and his friends sometimes ask for advice from the Magic Mirror on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries from the club's guests. Unsurprisingly, the Evil Queen can sometimes be found staring at the Mirror. *Mike (voiced by Rod Roddy): Mike is a talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *Penguin waiters: The penguin waiters are the waiting staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club, they are also available for hire on a temporary basis. *Animated brooms: The brooms are the janitors of the club. Episodes Season 1 # "The Stolen Cartoons" # "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" # "The Three Caballeros" # "Goofy's Valentine Date" # "Timon and Pumbaa" # "Jiminy Cricket" # "Unplugged Club" # "Gone Goofy" # "Rent Day" # "Donald's Lamp Trade" # "Donald's Pumbaa Prank". # "Thanks to Minnie" #"Pluto Saves the Day" Season 2 # "Daisy's Debut" # "Goofy for a Day" # "Clarabelle's Big Secret" # "Max's New Car" # "Not So Goofy" # "Everybody Loves Mickey" # "Max's Embarrassing Date" # "Where's Minnie?" # "Super Goof" # "King Larry Swings In" # "Ladies' Night" #"Dennis the Duck" Season 3 #"Suddenly Hades" #"Pete's One-Man Show" #"House of Crime" #"Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation" #"Donald and the Aracuan Bird" #"Music Day" #"House of Scrooge" #"Donald Wants to Fly" #"Dining Goofy" #"Chip 'n' Dale" #"Humphrey in the House" #"Ask Von Drake" #"Salute to Sports" #"Pluto vs. Figaro" #"House of Magic" #"Pete's House of Villains" #"Halloween with Hades" #"House Ghosts" #"House of Genius" #"Mickey and the Culture Clash" #"House of Turkey" #"Clarabelle's Christmas List" #"Pete's Christmas Caper" #"Snow Day" Gallery Minniemickey.jpg Houseofmousedaisy.png BE9aeFhUekowVzAx o house-of-mouse-el-show-del-ratn---el-coche-nuevo-de-max.jpg HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Petehouseofmouse.png 185px-MrToad&Mortimer-HouseofMouse.png Housemouse.jpg House mouse mickey donald minnie.jpg Donald duck house mouse.jpg Donald house of mouse.jpg Also See *Mickey Mouse Works Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:House of Mouse